Lying From You
by forever-x-young
Summary: Drugs was one word that described Alan a.k.a. Squid. Which is what possibly got him landed in CGL. This is the story of Alan. Please R&R FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Lying my way from you. [No/No turning back now] I wanna be pushed aside. So let me go. [No/No turning back now] Let me take back my life. I'd rather be all alone. [No turning back no] Anywhere on my own. 'Cause I can see. [No/No turning back now] The very worst part of you is me."  
  
Linkin Park blared out of the speakers in the Jeep. Alan was waiting for Nicole to come out of the store. She came out with a six pack of beer and opened the car door. "We card my ass," Alan smiled and drove to the place where they were suppose to meet their friends.  
  
"Hey Alan. Nics," Tom yelled as the Jeep parked. Nicole got out and gave the beer to Tom. She looked at Alan.  
  
"We should go," Nicole said as she pulled her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Nics the party just started. Let's just stay ok?" Alan touched her cheek lightly.  
  
"Alan just..." Nicole moved his hand.  
  
"Yo Alan you want," held up a joint. Alan looked at Nicole. Nicole headed to the Jeep.  
  
"No thanks. We're leaving," Alan got in the Jeep. Tom didn't protest. More shit for him. Nicole got in.  
  
"Thanks," Nicole grinned and kissed him lightly. Alan kissed her back.  
  
Alan walked into his apartment after he had dropped off Nicole. "Where were you?" his mother demanded.  
  
"Out," he went to the bathroom and began to undress. His mother stood in front of the bathroom door. She banged on the door till it opened. Alan stood there without a shirt. "Mom! Get the hell out!"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Out. Now leave!" he slammed the door shut and changed. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He opened his drawer from his nightstand and pulled out a small box. He opened it and took out a small packet of white powder. What he liked to 'a little piece of heaven'. He went to the table and dumped out some of the powder and sniffed it. He moved away from the table and he felt dizzy. He knew that he did it right. He laid down on his bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Alan! Get the fuck up!" his mother yelled and banged on the door. He woke and quickly got dressed. He headed out not even bothering to tell his mother. She didn't care. All it meant to her was that she had the whole place to herself. Alan went to pick up Nicole and they headed to a store.  
  
"Ok go get the stuff," Alan looked at Nicole. Nicole nodded and headed inside. She glanced at the cashier. It was a young guy around 20 years old.  
  
"This is going to be easy," she said to herself quietly. She grabbed some candy bars and stuffed them in her jacket and went to get the beer. She put the box on the counter and looked at the guy. "Hi,"  
  
"Hey," he put on a flirtatious smile. She smiled back and handed him the money and left. She got into the car. Alan smiled at her and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I love you," he said softly.  
  
"I know," she kissed him back. He smiled and headed to Tom's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Alan knocked on Tom's door. He opened it and Tom looked high. "Hey," his eyes were barely open and were blood shot red, but he could tell it was Alan and Nics.  
  
"Hey Tom," Alan walked in and Nicole followed with the beer. She put down the beer. Alan sat on couch and Nicole sat next to him. "What's up?'  
  
"Nothing much. Just been here," Tom sat on the recliner and inhaled the smoke from the joint.  
  
"Well this is nice," Nicole said sarcastically. "Let's go," she looked at Alan.  
  
"NO. Why you always wanting to go?" Tom looked at Nicole. Nicole stood up. "Nics," he grabbed her wrist. "Relax,"  
  
"Tom let me go," Nicole smiled. Tom let go. "I just don't feel comfortable here,"  
  
"Nics just calm down nothing is going to go wrong," Alan opened a beer and took a sip. Nicole sat back down.  
  
"I can't. I'll walk home. Call me," Nicole kissed Alan and headed.  
  
"Alright whatever," Tom answered.  
  
"She was talking to me man," Alan kind of laughed.  
  
"Nicole is just like a mother. Always worried," Tom took another puff. Nicole was walking home. She pulled her jacket closer to her. She heard sirens heading toward Tom's house.  
  
"Shit!" she ran back to the house, but she was too late. The cops broke into Tom's house and they had bags of marijuana, cocaine, and heroin. She ran to the cop car. One of the officers had Alan in handcuffs. "Excuse me!"  
  
"Ma'am please just go home," the officer said.  
  
"Sir can I just talk to him please," she pointed to Alan. Alan looked at her like just leave.  
  
"Ma'am if you don't want to join him I suggest you leave at once," the officer began to lose patience.  
  
"Nics just go," Alan yelled. The officer stuffed him into the back of the car.  
  
"Please," she begged once more. The officer looked at her and opened the door.  
  
"Hurry," he said. Nicole looked at Alan.  
  
"Nics there is nothing to say. Now just go and don't tell my mother," Alan demanded. He looked straight at her. "If she found out I would be worse off than spending the night in a cell,"  
  
"Alan I just wanted to say I love you and I'll do anything to get you out of here," Nicole kissed him. He kissed her back.  
  
"Time is up," the officer warned. Nicole stepped back and watched as the vehicles left. Nicole didn't know what to do and just ran home. She had to help Alan, but how? She couldn't think of anything. She just stopped and just started to cry. The only person she cared about would be pulled out of her life. She couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Nicole walked into her house and ran straight to her room. Her room was a bright pink and had stars all over it. She looked around. She just fell to her knees and started to cry. She pulled out a shoebox from her bed and opened it. She took out a small packet of white powder. She wrapped in a paper and threw it in the trash. She felt as if it was her fault Alan was arrested. She had to do something. Her boyfriend of 3 years was being thrown into a cell. She sat on the floor and brought up her knees under her chin and just cried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Nics," her mother knocked on Nicole's room door. "Nicole," she knocked again. "You okay?" she opened the door. Nicole was laying down on the bed with the covers over her. Her mother removed the covers. "Nics you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she managed to say. She had been crying all night and her eyes were just red. Her mother touched her cheek. Nicole was icy cold.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Nicole turned on her other side.  
  
"Nicole did something happen with Alan? Did he hurt you?" her mother touched Nicole's shoulder.  
  
"Mom nothing happened," Nicole remained calm. "Just can you leave me alone?"  
  
"Nicole why don't you just talk to me?" her mother sat on the bed. Nicole sat up.  
  
"Alan got arrested," Nicole looked down.  
  
"Oh Nics I'm so sorry,"  
  
"It wasn't his fault," she protested.  
  
"Well it sure as hell wasn't yours,"  
  
"Tom," Nicole looked at the wall. "It's all Tom's fault!"  
  
"Sweetheart," her mother placed her hand on Nicole's cheek. "It was Alan's fault,"  
  
"No! It wasn't his fault," Nicole looked at her mother. "I have to go see him," Nicole got out of bed and went to the bathroom. ************************************************************************* Nicole went to the San Antonio Police Station. She walked in and went to the front desk. "Do you have an Alan Smith?" The officer looked through his tablet.  
  
"Yes we do," the officer nodded.  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"I don't think you can," the officer began writing on a sheet of paper. Nicole placed her hand on the paper.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He is not allowed to have visitors," the officer moved Nicole's hand and continued writing.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"If you will keep your cool I will tell you where he is," the officer looked at her.  
  
"I'm cool," she clutched her teeth and put on a fake smile.  
  
"He's in court. For drug possession and drinking underage," the officer put on a fake smile.  
  
"Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Courthouse," the officer looked back down and went back to writing.  
  
"Thank you very much," Nicole headed. "Asshole," she said under her breath. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Wicked awesome. Thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism. Also thanks to Squid's*Charm for the warning about the disclaimer well I hope this chapter is good*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar  
  
Chapter 4 Nicole headed up the stairs that lead to the courthouse. Then she stopped and felt something hold her back. She couldn't allow herself to go inside there. She felt someone tug at her shirt she looked down to find a little boy looking up at her. "Ma'am," the little boy had chocolate eyes and black hair. Nicole knelt down.  
  
"Yes?" she smiled.  
  
"Would you like to buy a candy apple," the little boy said. Nicole shook her head.  
  
"Sorry I don't have any money," Nicole sighed. The little boy and nodded. He ran to his mother and they left. Nicole looked up at the courthouse and knew that Alan's mother should be there not her. She left to her house. Nicole looked down not really feeling bad. Like something came over not having a care in the world. She felt a smile forming on her face and just kept on her way home. ****************************************************************************  
  
Alan banged on Nicole's door to her bedroom. "Alan," Nicole's mother kept saying over and over again. "She doesn't want to talk to you,"  
  
"Nicole!," Alan yelled and banged on the door again. Nicole finally opened the door. Alan stormed inside. Nicole closed the door behind him. "Where the fuck were you?" Alan glared at her.  
  
"Here," she sat on her bed and smiled.  
  
"I was waiting in fuckin' courthouse for you and you never came,"  
  
"Yeah so?" she grabbed a magazine and began looking through it. Alan grabbed the magazine and threw it against the wall.  
  
"I thought you loved me? You were suppose to be there," Alan slammed his fist on the nightstand.  
  
"I was there for you plenty of times before why is this any different?" she walked to the mirror and fixed her hair. Alan stood next to her. He was facing her.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alan grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. She didn't look at him. "Look at me damn it," she looked at him.  
  
"Alan I'm tired of cleaning up your shit that's why I wasn't there today," Nicole moved his hands away from her. Alan grabbed her hand. He felt so cold. Nicole moved her hand out of his grip. "I've done shit for you. What have you done for me!" Alan looked at her with a blank look across his face. "Exactly. Nothing!" Nicole opened her drawer and looked for her red ribbon.  
  
"Nicole," he said. She didn't pay attention to him. "Nics," she put on her red ribbon around her ponytail and smiled in delight. "Nicole!" he grabbed her wrist. Nicole looked at him. He began tightening his grip.  
  
"Alan let me go," she remained calm. He didn't budge. "Alan!" she tried to move his hand away from her wrist. He let her go, but pushed her. She hit the floor. She looked up at him. He realized what he did.  
  
"Oh my God...Nics I'm sorry," he finally said and walked toward. She got up and stepped away from him. "Nicole,"  
  
"Get the fuck away from me," she grabbed her jacket and put it on.  
  
"Where are you going?" he toward her. She held up her hand meaning to stop.  
  
"Somewhere," she grabbed some money and walked out of her room. Alan ran after her.  
  
"So what does this mean?"  
  
"What do you think Alan," she grabbed her keys to her BMW and left. Alan looked at Nicole's mom. Her mother was looking straight at him, but then looked down. Alan walked out to see Nicole drive off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
AN: This chapter is going to have a song cause I just think the song goes perfect with this story. Also this one will let you know the feelings of Alan and Nicole. The song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace  
  
Chapter 5 [Every time we lie awake after every hit we take; every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet]  
  
Nicole drove to a place where Alan and her would go to be alone. She got out the car and sat on the hood of the car. She had six-pack of beers by her side and a carton of cigarettes. She took out a cigarette from the carton and got her lighter. She slid the cigarette between her lips and covered it while she lit it. She inhaled it and let it out. She opened one of the cans of beer and took a sip of it. She felt the liquid go down her throat. She put the cigarette between her lips and looked out. It was mostly trees that surrounded her but she could see the sunset. Orange and red was all she could see. She remembered what Alan said that every time she looked at the sunset that he would be looking at it too and that was how they would keep in contact with each other when they were a part. "Bullshit," she said to herself. She took another sip of the beer.  
  
[Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make; all the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet]  
  
Alan walked into the apartment to find his mother passed out on the couch. He grabbed a blanket to cover her. She slightly moved when she felt the warmth of the blanket. He went to the kitchen and made himself something to eat. "Ham and bread. Wonderful," he took out the package of ham. "Expired even better," he threw the ham in the garbage and looked in the cabinets for something to eat. He felt his stomach growl. "Nothing," he grabbed his mother's purse and took the only money she had in there. "10 dollars that's good enough," he left to the local 7/11. He walked in and grabbed a bag of chips and knew that the cashier was watching him. "You sure make it obvious," he said under his breath. He went to get something to drink and say the beer. He remembered when Nicole would get the beer for him. He shook his head and grabbed a coke. He then grabbed those already-made sandwiches. He dropped the stuff on the counter. The cashier rang it up. "5.50" the young man said. Alan gave him the 10. The young man gave Alan incorrect change. "Um sir. You owe me 4.50" The young man smiled. "I'm sorry it's late and all," the young man gave Alan the dollar. "No problem...José," he read the name off the tag. "What's your name?" José asked. Alan sighed. "Alan," "Nice to meet you Alan. You know I could get a pizza want to join? I mean it is better than eating that shit," José kind of laughed. Alan grinned. "Hell yeah," José nodded and went to the back.  
  
[Only when I stop to think about it...I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WHY DO I LOVE YOU? x2]  
  
Nicole was on third cigarette when she heard footsteps come closer to her. She didn't turn her head as that made it too obvious. She kept her focus on the beer can. Finally the footsteps came to a halt. "Hey," the figure spoke. "Hi," Nicole said taking a puff from her cigarette. "You got a light?" Nicole finally turned and handed him the lighter. She examined the figure. The figure was a guy about her age with red curly hair. "Thanks," he handed the lighter. "You're Ricky right?" she asked. She remembered him from school. He nodded and took a couple of steps closer to the car. "You aren't crazy are you?" Ricky let out of laugh after he inhaled the smoke. "No I'm not. It's just an act. I'm the type of person, who craves attention," Ricky looked at her. She smiled. "So you are crazy," Nicole took another sip of her beer. "Why do you say that?" "You crave attention. Most people want to be left alone," "Well I'm not most people," Ricky raised his eyebrow as he took another puff.  
  
[Every time we lie awake after ever hit we take; every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet]  
  
José took another slice of pizza, "So basically this Nicole girl is suppose to be your girlfriend, but she wasn't there for you?" "Yeah exactly," Alan looked out the window. "I mean I do care about her, but she pisses me off sometimes," "Well she sounds like a bitch," José took a drink of his coke. Alan wasn't quick to react because it sounded true. He felt he needed to be alone all of a sudden. "I better get going," he stood up. "Thanks for the food man," "No poblem," José nodded. Alan grabbed his bag that contained the food he bought and headed out. It was already dark so he could barely make out the path to his apartment. He kept thinking about Nicole. She was right about one thing. He really didn't do anything for her. Then he just snapped back to reality. He did do some things. He did love her. That counted didn't it? Alan looked at the cars go by. He wondered where Nicole was. Was she alright? Was she hurt? What was she doing?  
  
[Only when I stop to think about it...I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WHY DO I LOVE YOU? x2]  
  
"So you like fire?" Nicole looked at Ricky. She had allowed him to sit next to her. "Yeah I guess you could say that," he smiled and threw the empty can on the ground. Nicole smiled and shook her head. "What?" Ricky looked at her and smiled. "Nothing," she sighed and looked down. "You don't like fire?" She started to laugh. "You're a dumbass you know that?" "It's one of my best qualities," Ricky threw up his arms as if he was guilty. Nicole nodded. "I'm just messed up," Ricky put down his arms. "What do you mean by that?" "Nothing. Just my boyfriend. He's...I don't want to talk about it," Nicole looked at him. Ricky nodded and looked at the moon. Nicole looked down at the ground. Ricky slowly started to move his hand to touch Nicole's. Nicole noticed but she didn't move it. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back.  
  
[Only when I stop to think about you, I know only when you stop to think about me, do you know...]  
  
Alan walked into the apartment. His mother was still asleep. He just had to know if Nicole was okay. He kept thinking about her. He grabbed the keys to the Jeep and headed out again. He got into the Jeep and sat there for awhile. The moment when he pushed Nicole kept replaying in his head. His mentality was that she deserved it and it was an accident. He shrugged it off and headed to her place.  
  
[I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?]  
  
Nicole pulled back. "I have to go," she jumped off the car. "Wait Nicole," Ricky jumped off too. "Can I see you again?" "I don't know. I have to go," she got into her car and began driving back to her house. What the hell did she just do? What about Alan? But there was something about Ricky that she was attracted to. NO WAY! She couldn't be falling for him, but she liked the kiss. SHIT!  
  
[YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME. WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?]  
  
Alan parked outside the house. He was debating whether to go knock or not?  
  
[I HATE, YOU HATE]  
  
Nicole pulled into her driveway not noticing Alan's Jeep. She just wanted to go inside. She got out quickly.  
  
[I HATE, YOU LOVE ME]  
  
Alan saw her and placed his hand on the handle, but he didn't move. He watched as Nicole went inside. He had no idea that he wasn't the one of her mind.  
  
[I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?] 


	6. Chapter 6

*Eek! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm really glad you all are liking this story. AWESOME!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 6 Alan knocked on the door at Nicole's house. He was hoping she was there he really needed to talk to her. He rang the doorbell three times in a row. Finally Nicole's mother answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Sanchez. Is Nicole home," Alan asked impatiently. He adjusted his baseball cap. His chain to his wallet was dangling on the side of his jeans.  
  
"Yes she is Alan. Please come in," Nicole's answered. "Nicole," she shouted up to Nicole's room. Nicole came out of her room and stood at the staircase. She was wearing black hip huggers and her gray hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Alan looked up at her and shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets.  
  
"Yes," Nicole finally spoke.  
  
"Alan is here to see you," her mother said and smiled. Nicole nodded and headed to her room. "Go ahead Alan," Alan headed up the stairs and walked into Nicole's room. Nicole was going through her CDs. She pulled out Three Days Grace and placed into the stereo.  
  
"Hey Nics," he sat in the chair that was in her room. Nicole sat on her bed and looked at him.  
  
"Well? What do you want," she asked. She tried to sound annoyed to see him but she wasn't.  
  
"I just came to see you. Where were you last night," he looked at her. She looked down not wanting to tell him. "Well?" he snapped.  
  
"I was out," she snapped back and got up. She walked to her closet and just looked through her shirts trying to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't look at him. That didn't work. Alan got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Where were you," he asked again.  
  
"I was out," she insisted. She grabbed her red halter-top and went to the mirror. Alan followed her.  
  
"You're lying. Just tell me Nicole," Alan admitted. She looked at him. She couldn't tell him about Ricky. Then the phone began to ring. She ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello," she said. Alan looked at her.  
  
"Hey Nicole," Ricky said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Ric...," Nicole remembered that Alan was in the room. "I'll have to call you back,"  
  
"Alright. Well later," Ricky hung up, as did Nicole.  
  
"Who's Ric," Alan curiously.  
  
"No one. Besides it was my friend Rica. You know I just call her Ric for short like you call me Nics. I call her Ric," Nicole kind of stuttered through that sentence. She looked at him and could tell he didn't fall for it.  
  
"Bitch," he slapped her. Nicole held her cheek and could feel it pounding. "You're cheating on me. After all I've done fore you," he grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall. "I thought you loved me Nicole," Nicole headed to the door, but he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. Nicole screamed from the pain and started to cry. Her mother ran up the room and ran into the room. She saw Nicole against the wall crying. Nicole had her knees under her chin and her face was buried in her hands.  
  
"Oh my Lord. Alan I'd suggest you leave," she walked over to Nicole and cradled her in her arms. Alan looked at Nicole and walked out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 7 Alan stormed into his house. His mother was in the kitchen eating what he brought the other day. "Hey son," she said. She sounded sober for once.  
  
"Hey ma," Alan sat across from her. He looked at her.  
  
"What is the matter," she asked as she stuffed chips in her mouth. He remained silent and could hear the crunching noise the chips were making. "Tell me,"  
  
"Nicole. I don't know. I just think she's cheating on me," Alan removed his baseball cap and placed it on the table.  
  
"I remember when your father thought I was cheating on him," a smiled began to form over her face. Alan seemed interested in what she had to say. "Well a man called one afternoon and your father answered. The man asked for me. Well I was out with you in the park and when we came home. Boy did he go into a jealous rage. He screamed and yelled at him. He slapped me and threw me against the wall. He thought he couldn't get through just by talking to me. He began beating me up. I pushed him off and ran to your room because I heard you crying," she stopped.  
  
"Mom you can stop," Alan suggested.  
  
"No. I took you in my arms and he came in. He never wanted to hurt you. That was something he would never do but," his mom tried to fight her tears. Alan looked down.  
  
"I'll see ya later," he went to his room and sat on his bed. He took off his shirt revealing scars he had on his back. The story behind the scars was that on that day his father threw a tantrum he grabbed Alan out of his mother's arms and began to beat him. The next day his father walked out on them and his mother turned to alcohol. His mother continued where his father left off. He went to school with bruises on his face. He remembered freshman year when he went to school with a black eye or what some called a shiner.  
  
~~~~~~~Freshman Year~~~~~~~~~~ Alan went to his locker trying to avoid everyone he knew. He still hadn't come up with a story behind his black eye. He went to his locker right next to Nicole. "Hey," Nicole was already there. He looked at her forgetting his eye. "Alan what happened?" she was shocked.  
  
"Oh um...I...um...got into a fight with this big guy and yeah," he smiled. "You think this is bad you should see the other guy. I beat him up bad," he nodded and sounded proud of himself. Nicole nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay," Nicole walked off. Alan had liked her a lot and he just made himself look stupid. Throughout the day people kept asking him about his eye and kept telling the story tinkering with it each time he told it. By adding he broke the guy's arm and leg. Nicole didn't believe him, but that wasn't going to stop him. So each time he went to school with a bruise it was a different story and each time Nicole didn't believe him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He snapped back to reality and remembered what he had done to Nicole. He hurt her. The exact same way his father hurt his mother. He was turning into father he couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to turn into his father. His father was just an ass. He walked out on him and his mother. He couldn't walk out on his mother. He couldn't let her get hurt again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
A/N: This will be another chapter with a song. It will be mainly about Alan. The song is Three Days Grace "Drown". The song belongs to TDG. They wrote the song, so like yeah.  
  
Chapter 8 "So how much," Alan asked as took out a bundle of cash. The guy looked at him as he held the package.  
  
"50," the guy finally spoke. Alan nodded and handed the guy the cash. He took the package and took off. He had heard sirens down the street. He put on his hood and continued walking. The cop car drove past him. Alan felt a sense of relief. He continued to walk down the street.  
  
*Good morning day. Sorry I'm not there. But all my favorite friends vanished in the air. It's hard to fly when you can't even run. Once I had the world, but now I've got no one*  
  
"Alan you son of," his mother stormed into the room and found his room empty. "Alan!" she shouted to an empty room. She started throwing things around. Emptying his drawers. He had taken her money that she used to buy alcohol and cigarettes. "God damn it," she tore his room a part. Then she broke down and fell to the floor crying.  
  
"How much," a guy asked. He was with a group of young guys. Alan had the package that he had bought earlier from the other guy.  
  
"Wait is it even real," a blonde guy asked.  
  
"Judge for yourself," Alan handed the guy the package. The guy looked inside to find marijuana. The other guys looked inside. "100," Alan said. The guys looked at him.  
  
"No way," the blonde guy handed the package back to Alan.  
  
"Fine. 80 not negotiable," Alan adjusted his baseball cap. The guys looked at each other and nodded. They handed Alan the cash and took the package. Alan grinned and walked off. He walked past a white house and knew instantly they had to be loaded. He walked around the house and found a window open. He began to climb.  
  
"Alan," a voice said from behind him.  
  
*If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to hold me down. I would change my direction and save myself before I... If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to push me around. I would change my direction and save myself before I...drown*  
  
Alan came down from the window and looked at the person who called his name. He saw Nicole standing there. "What do you want," Alan barked at her.  
  
"What are you doing," Nicole kind of laughed. She had never seen him breaking into someone's house.  
  
"Making a living," Alan snapped and continued to climb inside. Nicole grabbed his waist.  
  
"Get down here," she tugged at him, but he was persist and kept trying to climb in. "Alan," Alan fought out of her grip and fell to the floor into the house. He looked at her from the window. "Alan you aren't serious? Get out," Nicole whispered.  
  
"Just wait for me," Alan rummaged through the things that were near the window. He found 40 dollars, a watch, a diamond ring, and a pearl bracelet. He climbed out and smiled.  
  
"You are such an idiot. You left fingerprints all over the house," Nicole blew up at him.  
  
"Whatever. I gotta go pawn this stuff," Alan headed to the pawnshop. Nicole followed him and grabbed his arm. "Look I got something for you," he held out the diamond ring. "Keep it," he handed it to her and took off. Nicole shook her head and just stuffed the ring into her pocket. Alan headed to the pawnshop. He wasn't going to let Nicole stop him from doing what he had to do.  
  
*Good morning day. Sorry you're not here. But all those times before were never this unclear. It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl. Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all*  
  
Alan walked out of the pawnshop with more than 80 dollars in his hand. He counted it and put it in his pocket. He saw the cops pass by again. He looked down trying not to focus on them. The cops pulled over and got out of the car. "Shit," Alan began walking faster. His heart started pounding.  
  
"Hey boy," the cop yelled. Alan began running. His heart began to race. The cop chased after him. Alan didn't stop running. "Boy! Stop," the cop yelled again. Alan turned into an alley and found himself in a dead end. The cop looked at him. Alan began climbing the wall. He didn't want to end up in jail that was worse than turning into his father.  
  
*If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to hold me down. I would change my direction and save myself before I... If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to push me around. I would change my direction and save myself before I...drown*  
  
Alan kept running and looked back. He ran into the other cop. He hit the ground and rubbed his jaw. "Boy. Come with me," the cop picked him up and put handcuffs on him. He threw him into the backseat. Alan felt scared. He looked around. He felt uneasy. He felt alone. He wanted to see Nicole. Nicole? At that moment he knew that he had strong feelings toward Nicole. He loved her. The cops got into the car.  
  
"Do I get a call," Alan asked sarcastically and smiled. Trying to hide his pain.  
  
"Yes sure. When we get to the station," the cop drove to the station.  
  
*Drown...Rolling faster than I'm breathing*  
  
Once they got to station the cop removed Alan's handcuffs and let him make a phone call. He called to Nicole's. Her mother answered. "Hello,"  
  
"Hi. Is Nicole there," Alan asked. He rested his palm against the wall.  
  
"She isn't here Alan," her mother answered. "I'm sorry. I'll tell her you called when she gets here. Bye Alan," her mother hung up. Alan hung up and slammed his fist against the wall. He walked to front desk.  
  
"Well Alan seems like you're going to court again, but this time you won't be so lucky," the cop looked at him. Alan sighed and sat on the chair. He knew he would be thrown in jail. His mother would be disappointed and yell at him for years to come. He couldn't believe it. His life was coming to an end. This was just great. He took off his baseball cap. "Hey Alan how do you like camp?" the cop asked. Alan glanced at the cop. Camp?  
  
*If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to hold me down. I would change my direction and save myself before I... If I needed someone to control me. If I needed someone to hold me push me around. I would change my direction and save myself before I...drown* 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that pertain to the movie/book "Holes". They belong to the writer of the book, Louis Sachar.  
  
Chapter 9 "Stealing, selling illegal drugs, buying illegal drugs, well what do you have to say for youself Alan," the judge closed the file he held in his hands. Alan looked up at the judge and looked behind him. He saw his mother pretending to cry. She had a tissue covering her face. He looked at the back. He saw Nicole sitting there. She actually came. He was kind relieved to see her. Then he looked at the judge.  
  
"Well sir," Alan began. "I it did for fun," Alan smiled. The judge nodded and looked at the file once more.  
  
"There is an opening at Camp Green Lake," the judge began. "It is a facility that helps people like you build character," the judge continued. "The camp has helped kids. So camp or jail Alan," Alan looked at the judge then at Nicole. Nicole looked back at him and shrugged.  
  
"Camp Green Lake," he said.  
  
"Okay. 24 months at Camp Green Lake," the judge nodded and closed the file. Alan got up and walked past his mother and went straight to Nicole.  
  
"Hey," he said. Nicole looked at him.  
  
"Look I'm not suppose to even be here, but I had to see you. Here," she opened his hand and put the ring in his hand. "I can't keep it," she hugged him. "I love you, but I can't be with you anymore,"  
  
"You're breaking up with me in a court room," Alan snapped at her. He couldn't believe her. "This is a joke right?"  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to see you. I'm moving to Arizona. Go live with my father for awhile. I'm living in like two hours. I couldn't leave you with out saying good-bye," Nicole's eyes began to water. "I love you," she kissed his cheek and walked out. Alan watched her leave. That was the last time he saw her. There was no way he could keep in contact with her. She didn't leave him anything. He could ask her mother, but he thought it would be better not to bother her. He tried to look at the bright side. He was going to camp. He went home to get his duffel bag and got on a bus. The bus was heading to Camp Green Lake, a juvenile for delinquents. He had no idea what laid ahead for him. He just knew he had done wrong and he got in trouble for doing it. As the bus entered the camp Alan had looked around. He saw nothing but holes.  
  
"What the..." Alan saw the countless number of holes. "Hey where's the lake," he shouted asking the guard. The guard let out a laugh and just looked straight ahead. Alan just kept looking at the holes and knew this wasn't just any camp. He was entering hell. 


End file.
